victoria_iifandomcom-20200215-history
Culture
Each nation has a "primary" culture and, typically, one or more "accepted" cultures. Depending on the country's citizenship policy, only the primary and accepted cultures may be allowed to vote in elections. Citizens are more likely to be in favor of citizenship policies which give them the most power; primary cultural groups are more in favor of residency, accepted groups more in favor of limited citizenship, and all other cultures are more in favor of full citizenship. Citizens who aren't part of their nation's accepted cultures are less likely to get promoted to capitalists. African African Diaspora * Afro-American * Afro-Antillean * Afro-Caribbean * Afro-Caribeno * Afro-Brazilian Central African * African Minor * Baguirmi * Bakongo * Fang * Kanuri * Luba * Lunda * Mongo * Sara * Teda East African * Afar * Amhara * Azande * Baganda * Beja * Dinka * Fur * Kikuyu * Luo * Maasai * Nuba * Nuer * Oromo * Ruanda * Rundi * Sidama * Somali * Sudanese * Sukuma * Swahili * Tigray * Unyamwezi South African * Chewa * Herero * Khoisan * Lomwe * Makua * Malagasy * Nguni * Ovimbundu * Sena * Shona * Sotho * Tonga * Tswana * Xhosa * Yao * Zulu West African * Akan * Bambara * Dyula * Edo * Ewe * Fon * Fulbe * Hausa * Ibibio * Ibo * Kru * Mande * Maures * Mossi * Senufo * Songhai * Tiv * Tuareg * Wolof * Yoruba Arabian Iranian-Turanian * Baluchi * Hazara * Kazak * Kirgiz * Pashtun * Persian * Tajik * Tatar * Turkmen * Uighur * Uzbek Turko-Semitic * Azerbaijani * Bedouin * Berber * Kurdish * Maghrebi * Mashriqi * Misri * North Caucasian * Turkish Asian Central Asian * Mongol * Siberian * Tibetan * Yakut East Asian * Ainu * Beifaren * Hakka * Korean * Japanese * Manchu * Miao * Min * Nanfaren * Yi * Yue * Zhuang Southeast Asian * Asian Minor * Burmese * Filipino * Javan * Kachin * Karen * Khmer * Lao * Malay * Moluccan * Shan * Thai * Vietnamese European American * Dixie * Texan * Yankee Baltic * Estonian * Latvian * Lithuanian Beneluxian * Dutch * Flemish * Wallonian British * British * Irish Czecho-Slovakian * Czech * Slovak French * French Germanic * Ashkenazi * North German * South German Hungarian * Hungarian Italian * Maltese * North Italian * South Italian Levantine * Armenian * Georgian * Greek * Sephardic Neo-European * Anglo-Canadian * Australian * Boer * French Canadian Pan-Romanian * Romanian Pan-Swiss * Swiss Polish * Polish Scandinavian * Danish * Finnish * Icelandic * Norwegian * Sami * Swedish Iberian * Basque * Catalan * Portuguese * Spanish South Slavic * Albanian * Bosniak * Bulgarian * Croat * Serb * Slovene Indian South Asian * Assamese * Avadhi * Bengali * Bihari * Gujarati * Kanauji * Kannada * Kashmiri * Malayalam * Manipuri * Marathi * Nepali * Oriya * Panjabi * Rajput * Sindi * Sinhala * Tamil * Telegu Native American Native American * Aimara * Amazonian * Cherokee * Cree * Dakota * Guajiro * Guarani * Inuit * Mayan * Metis * Nahua * Native American Minor * Navajo * Patagonian * Pueblo * Quechua * Tarascan * Tupinamba * Zapotec Oceanic * Aborigine * Hawaiian * Maori * Melanesian * Micronesian * Polynesian Russian East Slavic * Byelorussian * Russian * Ugrian * Ukrainian South American Latin American * Brazilian * Caribeno * Central American * Mexican * North Andean * Platinean * South Andean